stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Mountain God
Category:Antagonists "IT IS I, BLOOD MOUNTAIN GOD, THE CHOSEN GOD PRESIDING OVER THE FABLED BLOOD MOUNTAIN, WHERE THE ANGUISHED SCREAMS AND PLEADING CRIES OF TRILLIONS OF UNDESERVING SOULS ROIL BENEATH THE DEPTHS... OF BLOOD MOUNTAIN! POPULATIONS OF ENTIRE GALAXIES HAVE BEEN CRUSHED TO PIECES IN MY GREAT, MIGHTY HANDS; I POSSESS THE POWER TO END UNIVERSES IN MY VERY FINGERTIPS. THE VERY WORLD IS MY SANDBOX; THE ENTIRETY OF HUMANITY HAS, IS, AND ALWAYS BE UNDER THE FALCON EYE OF BLOOD MOUNTAIN GOD. I AM DEATH INCARNATE, I AM ULTIMATE POWER PERSONIFIED, I AM THE DADDY OF WORLDS UPON WORLDS UPON WORLDS, AND I BRING RUIN TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM; I WILL CONTINUE TO CONQUER EVERY STAR, EVERY PLANET, AND EVERY COSMO UNTIL THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE BECOMES MY '''BITCH'. I AM BLOOD MOUNTAIN GOD; NOW, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" '''Blood Mountain God' is, literally, the God of Blood Mountain, a hellish mountain where the tortured souls of humanity go to suffer (it's also a popular tourist trap!) in purgatory for a time; he is loosely related to PpKO Death-Lord, who's basically a ruthless soul collector (i.e. the Grim Reaper). Blood Mountain God has ruled over Blood Mountain and all the souls who inhabit it for many, many years, and has been involved in many important events in history, including the War in Heaven; he and The Drizzle engaged in a years-long plan to prepare an invasion of global proportions - that is to say, the Heaven and Earth War. Blood Mountain God is also a superb chef, and he killed Adrick for stealing a saucepan. Personality Blood Mountain God is a massive, uncontrollable, hulking figure with a voracious appetite for power and destruction, a character of operatic excess and heart-stopping intensity. There is a certain upper limit to how much camp and hamminess you can stuff into a person, and Blood Mountain God seems to have made it his goal to surpass that limit; in fact, there are no limits when it comes to Blood Mountain God. His grand gestures, enormous movements, impossibly large and dramatic way of (yelling) speaking, the way that he moves and acts with his entire body - there is big, and then there is big, and then there is Blood Mountain God, who moves like an unstoppable force of nature. In truth, Blood Mountain God is in the lower echelon of the Gods (his sole purpose is to watch over a mountain), but he doesn't let that get him down. He takes a fantastic amount of pleasure out of bringing pain and destruction unto others, as demonstrated by his famous monologue up above. The day Austin finds Blood Mountain, and is forced to endure the Blood Mountain rituals, he vows never to return there again unless it is absolutely necessary (which he winds up doing; it becomes the arena of action in the Final Final RP). At first, Blood Mountain God doesn't appear too bright, but he turns out to be a very particular, potent schemer - he manages to bring the dead back to life without God or Satan knowing until it's too late. His usual method of dealing with a problem, however, is to blow it up (hence why he needs the low-key tactician Drizzle). He is very proud of his voice, which makes it sound like he is always yelling, even when he's whispering.